Valentine's day
by Sunaona Shiratori
Summary: Universo alternativo, Itachi se siente atraido por Kisame, el nuevo asistente de su padre en la compañìa en que trabajan. Un encuentro fortuito en una discoteca hará que sus relación progrese. YAOI, PWP


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, mi uso de estos personajes es puramente por entretención no lucrativa.

Nota: Bueno, este es mi fic conmemorativo de San Valentín, espero que les guste. Es en un Universo Alternativo y u_u nuevamente es básicamente un PWP. Prometo que escribiré fics con mas trama en cuanto tenga mas tiempo libre

Valentine's Day

Por: Sunaona Shiratori

Era el día de San Valentín. Un buen día para salir a divertirse. Si, estaba soltero; pero ¿quien dice que los solteros no pueden celebrar el "Día de la Soltería" en vez del "Día de los Enamorados"? No era el único soltero que salía en catorce de febrero a divertirse, ¿verdad?

Eso se había repetido Itachi esa noche una y otra vez antes de salir de su casa. A pesar de que los Uchiha se caracterizaban por parecer seres sin sentimientos y orgullosos, uno de los pocos gestos amorosos que Itachi conocía de su padre hacia su madre, era que siempre permitía que todos en la compañía se tomasen libre el día siguiente a San Valentín, de ese modo siempre podrían celebrarlo. Así que antes de resignarse a pasar la noche en casa observando a su hermano menor ver películas dramático-melosas (obligado por su mejor amigo Naruto, quien siempre parecía deprimirse en San Valentín por no tener pareja- aun no se explicaba cómo era que había convencido a Sasuke de repetir semejante ritual desde hacía 2 años) se había puesto su ropa más sexy y había ido a su lugar favorito.

A pesar de esto, eran casi las 11 de la noche y sin importar su impresionante presencia y encanto parecía ser el único chico solo en la barra del antro. Suspiró con desgano mientras sorbía un Martini de manzana y observaba por enésima vez la pista de baile llena de parejas felices y acarameladas. En ese momento un par de chicos entusiasmados en darse un beso lo empujaron provocando que parte de su bebida cayera sobre su camisa de seda negra.

-¡Cuidado!- les dijo con molestia mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el baño a limpiarse, los chicos ni se inmutaron.

Luego de limpiar su camisa con un poco de agua se acercó a la secadora de manos para quitar la mancha mojada mientras continuaba casi reprendiéndose a sí mismo por sus decisiones. No era la primera vez que iba a una discoteca de ambiente. Sus padres aun no lo sabían, pero Itachi había aceptado su orientación sexual hacía unos cuantos años, luego de un pasajero romance con cierto rubio que había sido su compañero de clases en la secundaria. Habían dejado de salir juntos luego de que este rubio decidiera que le gustaban los mayores y comenzara a salir con el en ese entonces, profesor de arte de su escuela. Itachi había salido luego con varios chicos, sin enamorarse de ninguno. Pero estaba seguro de que era lo que le gustaba, así que mientras nadie de su familia supiera de sus libertades privadas no habría problema.

Una vez secó su camisa, se observó en el espejo del lugar. Se veía muy elegante con sus pantalones de cuero negros y la camisa de seda de marca, los tonos oscuros haciendo resplandecer su blanca piel, eso aunado a las luces del lugar permitía que sus ojos tomaran un tinte rojizo.

–Cualquiera que se esté perdiendo de esto es un idiota…- se dijo a si mismo mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello haciendo a un lado algunas hebras rebeldes de este que caían levemente sobre su rostro.

Y tenía razón, aparte de ser sumamente bello, Itachi era una persona poderosa. Actualmente era el segundo al mando de la compañía productora de armas de su familia. Su padre había asumido la presidencia luego de que Madara decidiera tomar un descanso sabático indefinido. Y ahora que Itachi tenía 21 años y se había graduado de la universidad obteniendo una maestría en gestión y administración, probando que tan inteligente era; había sido incorporado al manejo del capital de la familia.

Itachi terminó de acomodar el elástico que mantenía en su lugar sus largos y lacios cabellos y salió del baño. Sin embargo toda su seguridad pareció poco importante, cuando al salir, alguien que no prestaba atención chocó contra él.

-Perdón, no veía mi camino…- la voz profunda y amable dijo. El Uchiha lo reconoció en el instante.

-Hoshigaki… Kisame…- murmuró apenas audible. Obteniendo con esto la atención del mayor.

Itachi se encontraba sumamente sorprendido. De todos los seres del mundo no esperaba encontrar en ese lugar justo al asistente administrativo de su padre. Kisame había comenzado a trabajar para la compañía hacía 4 meses, sólo un mes después de que Itachi lo hiciera. Desde que lo había visto había llamado su atención. Al principio, por su apariencia; había pensado que se trataba de un guardaespaldas, seguramente su padre había perdido la perspectiva al igual que Madara y ahora quería imitarlo en todo. Sin embargo luego de que presenciara como Kisame presentaba un plan de trabajo en una de las reuniones de negocios casi se sintió en la obligación de disculparse por la confusión. Pero era un Uchiha, y como tal no podía admitir sus fallas ante alguien menos poderoso que él, mucho menos si nadie lo sabía.

-Itachi-san!- Kisame observó al menor no menos sorprendido que este.

Tras intercambiar unas cuantas miradas sorprendidas, Itachi observó hacia ambos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie los observaba y se acercó un poco a Kisame. –No es necesario que me trate tan respetuosamente en este lugar, Kisame…- dijo, sonriendo levemente.

El mayor sonrió también, relajándose visiblemente. Nunca había visto sonreír a Itachi, y ahora que lo hacía, le parecía que era aun más hermoso. Seamos honestos, Kisame no era ciego, había visto al joven Uchiha muchas veces en lo poco que llevaba en la compañía, siempre acatando órdenes de su padre y haciendo que todos los proyectos que tomaba se llevaran a cabo de manera excelente. Más de alguna vez lo había visto quedarse dormido en su escritorio a la hora de almuerzo luego de haber trabajado toda la noche. Pero era muchos años menor que él, y no sólo eso, era el hijo de su jefe, y probablemente su futuro jefe si Fugaku se retiraba, por lo que había evitado acercársele. No quería tener problemas con su actual empleo.

-Entonces no es necesario que me trates de usted.- Kisame dijo acercándose al Uchiha para hablarle al oído, la música apenas lo dejaba adivinar que decían los labios de Itachi al moverse. – ¿Qué tal si te invito a una bebida como disculpa por empujarte?-

La piel de Itachi se erizó levemente al sentir el cálido aliento de Kisame. Se volvió ligeramente para hablarle al oído también. –Está bien, pero no quiero alejarte de la persona con la que vienes…-

Kisame pestañeó un par de veces antes de responder, sonriendo levemente. –Vine solo… ¿estás tú con alguien?- Itachi negó con la cabeza no queriendo gritar más en medio de todo el ruido. Tras esto sintió el fuerte brazo del mayor rodear su cintura y jalarlo hacia sí. –Ahora si lo estas…-

Itachi se sorprendió levemente ante esta acción de Kisame, pero sonrió con algo de picardía mientras arqueaba una ceja. –Confías mucho en ti mismo, ¿no?- Itachi susurró al oído del otro. No podía simplemente dejarse llevar, después de todo era un orgulloso Uchiha, y aunque así estuviese obteniendo justo lo que quería, no iba a permitir que Kisame supiera que ya había ganado la batalla incluso antes de pelear.

-Bueno… ya dijiste que no tengo que ser tan formal contigo acá, ¿no?- Kisame dijo al oído de Itachi, acercando sus labios a la sensible piel de este, rozándola apenas, enviando con esto descargas eléctricas por la columna de este.

Sin esperar una respuesta jaló al menor por el lugar hasta llegar a la barra, ordenando luego un par de margaritas y dándole una al pelinegro. Ambos se sentaron a la barra mientras sorbían sus cocteles. Itachi no solía beber mucho, y nunca había tomado una margarita, la cual encontró muy agradable al gusto, con su mezcla de sabor cítrico, dulce, salado y levemente amargo. Pasó su lengua por sus labios disfrutando de la sinfonía de sabores que experimentaba a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

-¿Nunca habías tomado una de estas?- Kisame preguntó, acercándose al oído del menor, interrumpiendo su introspección.

-No… - Itachi respondió, mientras terminaba el contenido de la copa.

-¿Quieres otra?-

-Está bien.-

Kisame ordenó otro par de Margaritas y le entregó una a Itachi. –Ten cuidado, pueden parecer inofensivas pero no lo son.-

-Creo que puedo cuidarme en ese sentido…- Itachi dijo bebiendo ávidamente su segunda margarita.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Kisame preguntó, tomando la mano del pelinegro.

-Seguro.- Itachi respondió, levantándose. Y comenzando a notar el efecto de las margaritas al hacerlo, sin embargo no iba a admitir que Kisame tenía razón con lo de tener cuidado así que fingió que no pasaba nada.

Un tiempo después y otro unas cuantas margaritas mas, Itachi aun continuaba en la pista de baile con Kisame, en este momento sentía que hacía bastante más calor que al principio de la noche, pero eso no le evitaba disfrutar de la música y de la compañía del mayor. Quien para ese momento parecía haberle tomado mucha confianza, o al menos eso hacían parecer sus manos en sus caderas, bajando peligrosamente por su retaguardia cada cierto tiempo.

"_Here's the situation, been to every nation, Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do.  
You know my motivation, given my reputation; please excuse me I don't mean to be rude…  
but tonight I'm loving you…" _

Las notas, el ritmo y la letra de las canciones, aunado al efecto del alcohol en su sistema estaban deshaciéndose de las inhibiciones del Uchiha con rapidez. Se volvió dando su espalda a Kisame, pegándose al pecho de este, permitiendo que sus manos bajaran desde su pecho hasta sus caderas, donde sintió como este le jalaba, permitiéndose rozar su entrepierna con su perfecto trasero.

-Hmm…- Itachi llevó una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Kisame, acercándolo hacia el suyo, volviendo su rostro mientras sentía como una de las manos del mayor tomaba su barbilla y la levantaba, permitiendo a sus labios encontrarse en una apasionada batalla, la cual cesó únicamente cuando necesitaron respirar, Kisame entonces llevó sus labios hacia el cuello de Itachi, mordiéndolo suavemente.

-¿Quieres salir de aquí?- El mayor preguntó mientras lamia la oreja del Uchiha.

-Seguro…-

Unos minutos más tarde, Itachi se encontraba en el auto de Kisame, una vez más en una batalla por dominancia de sus labios y lenguas.

–Mi apartamento está cerca…- Kisame dijo quebrando el beso a la vez que encendía el auto.

-De acuerdo.- Itachi aceptó, recostándose levemente en el respaldo de su asiento.

-Eres increíblemente sexy.- Kisame dijo mientras entraba a la autopista.

-Y aun no has visto la mejor parte…- Itachi sonrió. Sintiéndose de pronto mucho más atrevido que de costumbre. Así que sin pensarlo mucho desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad.

-Itachi…- Kisame iba a advertirle sobre lo peligroso que era no usar un cinturón de seguridad, sin embargo las palabras murieron en sus labios, siendo sustituidas por un ronco gemido al notar que el Uchiha se había agachado sobre su entrepierna y en segundos le había abierto el cinturón y el zíper de los pantalones, pasando sus labios por su miembro de este, dejándolo sentir su tibio aliento a través de sus bóxers.

-Mmm… - Itachi llevó una de sus manos hacia el elástico de los bóxers del otro, bajándolo levemente, permitiendo a la ahora despierta masculinidad del mayor aparecer, pasando su lengua por la cabeza de esta, con suavidad.

-Itachi…- Kisame apenas podía concentrarse en la carretera teniendo al pelinegro entre sus piernas de ese modo.

-Me gusta…- Itachi dijo mientras succionaba el miembro de Kisame con algo de fuerza.

-Oh Dios!- Kisame llevó una de sus manos hacia los cabellos del menor, mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no cerrar los ojos ante las habilidades bucales de este.

Itachi no iba a detenerse, Kisame sintió por primera vez en su vida que su apartamento estaba demasiado lejos. Sin embargo cuando al fin llegó hasta su edificio y sorprendentemente logró parquear su auto, no pudo contenerse más, explotando en la tibia boca del Uchiha. Quien bebió a gusto la semilla del mayor.

-Vas a pagar por esto… Uchiha…- Kisame dijo en un tono casi amenazador.

Itachi se enderezó mientras limpiaba los bordes de sus labios con uno de sus dedos, el cual lamió luego. –Eso quiero verlo…-

-Nunca retes a Hoshigaki Kisame…- el mayor entonces acomodó su ropa saliendo del auto y conduciendo al Uchiha hasta su departamento.

Una vez dentro, Itachi no tuvo ni un segundo para apreciar el lugar, antes de encontrarse presionado entre una pared y el cuerpo de Kisame, a la vez que este tomaba sus labios en un salvaje beso. Instintivamente abrazó el cuello del mayor, mientras sentía como este lo tomaba en sus brazos, llevándolo hacia el dormitorio, depositándolo en la cama sin soltar sus labios.

Itachi no sabía si era efecto del alcohol, o si tanto era que Kisame llamara su atención desde el principio, pero sabía que nunca antes nadie lo había hecho sentir tan excitado.

Kisame desabrochó la camisa del Uchiha, dejando entonces sus labios para estimular sus sonrosados pezones. Mordiéndolos suavemente a la vez que sus manos continuaban bajando por el cuerpo del menor, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones y acariciando sus muslos, haciendo que los separara para posicionarse entre ellos.

Itachi cerró sus ojos mientras gemía al sentir como sus entrepiernas chocaban, le era un poco difícil enfocarse en una sola área que le produjera placer puesto que Kisame parecía estar desbordando todas sus terminales nerviosas.

-Ah!- Gimió mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia los cabellos de Kisame, enredando sus dedos en estos.

-¿Te gusta?- Kisame preguntó mientras comenzaba a bajar por el pecho del Uchiha, dejando un rastro húmedo donde su lengua había pasado, hasta llegar a los bóxers de este, bajándolos, y tomando el miembro de Itachi en su boca.

-Oh Dios!- La espalda de Itachi se arqueó contra la cama mientras sentía cómo los hábiles labios del mayor lo acercaban rápidamente al éxtasis. –Espera… no… no puedo controlarme…- Itachi admitió.

Kisame sonrió con malicia, dejando el miembro de Itachi a cargo de sus manos momentáneamente. –No te preocupes, no voy a permitir que te vengas aun…-

Itachi abrió sus ojos, observando al mayor, y como este succionaba dos de sus dedos, para luego llevarlos hacia el área posterior de Itachi, comenzando a masajear su apretado círculo de músculos, buscando vencer su resistencia. Volviendo a tomar el miembro del Uchiha entre sus labios.

-Kisame…- Itachi cerró nuevamente sus ojos, sentía que podría venirse de un momento a otro por las atenciones que recibía del mayor, sin embargo cuando pensaba que realmente no podría más, sintió como los labios de Kisame se cerraban con fuerza sobre la punta de su miembro, no había sido doloroso, pero si un recordatorio firme de que no le permitiría acabar aun.

Kisame continuaba ocupado en su labor, sintiéndose sumamente orgulloso de sí mismo por hacer que el hijo de su jefe, que parecía siempre tan correcto y serio, estuviese derritiéndose bajo su cuerpo. Introdujo lentamente uno de sus dedos, luego otro y otro más, haciendo espacio en el cuerpo del menor, una vez sintió que este estaba listo, subió hasta sus labios, besándolo con suavidad.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó mientras acariciaba el rostro del menor, y una de sus manos se dirigía hacia su mesa de noche por cierto tubo de lubricante que tenía ahí.

-Si…- Itachi respondió casi sin aliento, tomando el rostro de Kisame entre sus manos, y besándolo apasionadamente.

Kisame aplicó un poco de Lubricante en Itachi, y luego en su miembro, dirigiéndolo hacia la entrada, y empujando con suavidad. El Uchiha abrazó con fuerza a Kisame mientras sentía como este se adentraba en su cuerpo. No había sido tan doloroso como esperaba, quizá era otro efecto del alcohol.

Luego de unos momentos que Kisame le concedió para adaptarse a sus proporciones, comenzó a moverse lentamente, llegando tan profundo como le era permitido, moviendo sus caderas en círculos parciales, en busca de un área que sabía que haría que el Uchiha vibrara de placer.

Tras un par de estocadas más lo encontró, pudo sentir como las uñas de Itachi se clavaban en su espalda y su cuerpo se arqueaba mientras gritaba su nombre. Así que continuó estimulando esa área con precisión.

-Kisame… - Itachi dijo, sintiendo nuevamente que no podría contenerse.

-Espera un poco…- Kisame susurró al oído de Itachi, acelerando sus movimientos.

-Ya no… no puedo…-

-Oh… sí que puedes…-

-Kisame!-

-Ten paciencia…- El mayor se enderezó sobre la cama, llevando una de sus manos hacia la masculinidad de Itachi, acariciándola lentamente, al contrario de sus movimientos, los cuales eran cada vez más rápidos y fuertes.

-¡Oh!- Itachi sentía que enloquecería del placer que el mayor le proporcionaba. – ¿Que quieres que diga? ¡Ah! ¿O qué quieres que haga para que me permitas terminar?-

-Ruega…-

La mirada de Itachi se clavó en los ojos del otro, ¿acababa de decirle que le rogara? Siendo tan orgulloso como era, ¿cómo se atrevía a pedirle eso? Sin embargo, en ese momento las caricias del mayor en su miembro comenzaron a acelerarse, haciéndolo olvidar por completo cualquier rastro de su legendario orgullo.

Cerró sus ojos entregándose a las sensaciones que el otro le proporcionaba. –Por… favor…-

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Kisame… Por favor…-

-Oh… aun no te escucho cariño…-

-¡Por favor!- Gritó al fin. –¡Por favor Kisame!-

-¿Por favor que?-

-¡Por favor… haz que me venga… no aguanto más…!-

-Por supuesto…- Kisame dijo acelerando aun más sus movimientos y sus caricias en el miembro de Itachi, sintiendo como el cuerpo de este casi temblaba del placer, a la vez que sus músculos se contraían rítmicamente. Tras lo que sintió como la semilla de Itachi chocaba contra su pecho. De lo último que estuvo consiente fue de haber tomado con fuerza las caderas del menor, enterrándose tan profundamente como pudo en el cuerpo de este, entregándole su propia semilla.

Unos momentos después, Kisame se encontraba recostado en su cama, abrazando a Itachi, quien estaba recostado en su pecho.

-Confías mucho en tus capacidades… ¿no?- Itachi reprochó levemente mientras levantaba su vista hacia Kisame.

-Logré satisfacer tus necesidades, ¿no?- Kisame respondió, mientras acariciaba el rostro del menor.

-Hm…- Itachi recostó nuevamente su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kisame. –Ni pienses que esto fue algo de una sola noche…- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Ves por qué confío en mis capacidades?- Kisame rió.

-No te confíes de mi paciencia…- Itachi dijo mientras sentía como poco a poco se iba perdiendo en el mundo de los sueños.

-No te preocupes… - Kisame se enderezó levemente, besando la frente del menor. –Feliz día de San Valentín…-

FIN


End file.
